


The General and The Mistress

by FifiLeBonbon



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star wars canon - Fandom
Genre: BDSM Scene, Domination, Dominatrix, F/M, Light Bondage, M/F, Masturbation, Spanking, Submissive Hux, Submissive Male, Vaginal Fingering, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiLeBonbon/pseuds/FifiLeBonbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux visits a dominatrix to help deal with the stress of being a general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General and The Mistress

General Hux straightened his back and breathed in sharply as he heard the unmistakable click clack of his favorite boots. Mistress Vastra was here. 

_ Finally _ . 

“Take off your clothes.” Mistress Vastra wasted no time in issuing her first order as she made her way through the room. She stopped in front of him, her weight on her left foot, right hip jutting out. 

“Yes, Mistress,”  he stammered, excitement making his breath hitch.

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked, taking a step forward so her face was right beside his.

“Yes, Mistress,” he said a little louder.

“That’s better.” She reached up and tugged strawberry blond hair at the back of his head. He swallowed hard. She smirked and ran her gloved index finger down his cheek. Vastra strode away, her black coat slipping from her shoulders. She slung the garment over the back of a red brocade sofa and smoothed her black full length gloves up her arms. She wore a short black silk tunic with a plunging neckline that accentuated her ample breasts. Hux’s gaze drank in her smooth dark brown flesh as Vastra sat down, crossing her shapely legs. Her knee high patent leather stiletto boots shining in the low, yellow lamp light. 

She looked him up and down in return as his pale hands fumbled with the buttons of his uniform.

“Problem?” She asked and rolled her eyes. 

“No, Mistress. I’m sorry Mistress,” Hux replied, his voice shaking.

Vastra slid her arms over the back of the sofa.  “Don’t be sorry. Just move faster. You know how I hate waiting, General,” she sighed then shook her head. 

He was moving as fast as he could but she excited him so. He removed his shirt, his pale muscled chest glowing in the low lamp light. He pushed his trousers down, stepped out of them. Hux stood naked, hands in front of his semi stiffened sex.

“Mmm. Good boy,” Vastra said as she stood and smoothed her tunic. She walked behind him and cupped one of his firm ass cheeks. She squeezed, hard. A small moan escaped Hux’s mouth. 

“Shut up,” Vastra ordered, an edge to her velvety voice. She drew a hand back and smacked his firm ass. She smirked as she watched the first blush of color appear, then soothed his skin by caressing it softly. “You know you deserved that, right?” she whispered in his ear. 

“Yes, Mistress,” he answered, his voice trembling. 

Vastra grabbed his jaw with her left hand and slowly ran her tongue up the side of his face. She smiled in satisfaction as Hux stifled a moan by pursing his lips together. She pushed his head away from her roughly. 

“Why are you here today?” Vastra crossed the room, pausing in front of a large mahogany wardrobe. 

“I had a hard week. I had to do something I didn’t agree with. I did it anyway and I hate myself for it,” he said and stared down at the black tile floor. 

“Your week is about to get a lot harder,” Vastra replied sternly. Hux looked up to see her reach into the wardrobe and pluck out a riding crop, a paddle, and a strip of red cloth. He noticed the tunic barely covered her round bottom. Two plump mounds peeked out from under the silky fabric.

“Yes, Mistress,” he swallowed thickly.

Vastra gingerly sat her tools on a small dark wood table.  She stepped in front of Hux, her lips curled into a small smile as slapped his face hard with her right hand.

“Thank you, Mistress!” Vastra brought her hand up and slapped his left cheek hard. Again he moaned, “Thank you, Mistress!”

Vastra stepped closer to him looked him up and down. “You’re being so good for me today, General.”  

She tilted her head and took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. Hux’s breath was hard and shallow. She released her grip and gently sucked his lip to soothe him. Hux moaned against her mouth. She released his lip with with a wet pop then ran her gloved hand lightly over his chest down to his belly button. Vastra’s hand slid slowly around his hip as she walked behind him. She trailed her hands softly up and down his pale back. Hux sighed, relishing this rare moment of tenderness. 

“Bend over, General,” Vastra instructed. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Hux replied and folded at the waist, his long fingers touching the floor. 

Vastra bounced the paddle up and down her gloved palm. Hux swallowed hard in anticipation. She rubbed her hand slowly over his behind “You’re so eager for it, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress. Please,” he begged, his voice muffled.

Vastra sighed. “Very well, since you asked so nicely.” She brought the paddle back and swung. There was an echoing whack as the paddle made contact with his bare flesh. 

“Thank you, Mistress! Again, please!” Hux screamed, his elegant fingers clasped around his ankles for support awaiting the next blow. Vastra swung again, harder this time.  Hux howled, “Thank you, Mistress!” as she swept back some of the dark curls that had come undone from the elegant chignon at the back of her head. She hit him again before dropping the paddle. She rubbed the ever-reddening skin gently as Hux sucked air into his lungs with a hiss. She slapped his right ass cheek sharply before bending down and placing a gentle kiss on the place she’d just struck. 

“Stand up, General,” she said while walking to the small wooden table beside him to grab the riding crop.

“Yes, Mistress,” he answered, breathing more freely. Hux jumped as Vastra skimmed the riding crop over his back and down to his bottom. His toes gripped the tile floor as her delicate wrist flicked and the crop struck his ass.

“Open your legs,” she commanded. 

“My pleasure, Mistress.” He walked his feet shoulder distance apart.

“Stop.” Vastra pressed the head of the riding crop into his lower back.

“Yes, Mistress,” he answered. 

Vastra leaned the riding crop against the small wooden table and grabbed the red cloth.“Put this over your eyes,” she ordered and handed him the cloth.

Hux placed the cloth over his eyes and held it at the back of his head for Vastra to tie. She pulled the cloth taut and fastened it with a bow. Hux could feel her breath on his on his left shoulder. His cock twitched behind his folded hands.

“I’ve hurt you enough for one day. Now I’m going to make you feel good,” Vastra cooed in his ear. She picked up the riding crop and skimmed it back and forth between his legs, lightly touching his balls and cock.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Hux moaned as his eyes instinctively closed. Vastra was playing him like a fiddle and he could no longer hide his erection. He let his arms fall to his side, his hands balled into fists. The riding crop slid between his legs faster and faster. Hux’s jaw clenched but a groan escaped his throat. Vastra reached her left hand up and pulled his hair. She worked the riding crop harder and faster. Hux was driven over the edge, moaning loudly as his head flew back against Vastra’s shoulder. He bucked his hips, spilling his orgasm onto the floor. Vastra roughly untied his blindfold. He blinked in the low light, breathing hard. Vastra gently ran a gloved finger up the crack of his ass and then gave the underside of one of his ass cheeks a playful up swat.

“Look what you did to my floor.” Vastra sidled around to face him and clicked her tongue.  “Clean this mess up,” she said, throwing Hux the red strip of cloth that had been over his eyes.

“Yes, Mistress.” He dropped down to his knees to clean his mess.

Vastra draped herself on the red sofa and watched Hux, smirking while he scrubbed. 

“Stop,”  Vastra said, shifting on the sofa a little. “Crawl over here on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Hux obeyed her command. She rolled her gloves down her arm and gave a swift tug at each index finger to remove them as she watched him. She tossed them next to her on the sofa. 

“Good boy,” Vastra said, smoothing his hair. “Lick my boots.” She slid her right foot closer to him.

“Yes, Mistress.” Hux placed his tongue on the tip of her boot. He flattened it against the cool patent leather and slowly worked his way up, his tongue running over the outer edge of the eyelets.

“ _ Mmmm _ , Good boy.” Vastra patted his head, feeling wetness pool between her legs. She gasped as he circled the final eyelet with the tip of his tongue. Vastra’s eyebrow arched upward and she bit her lower lip as Hux trailed his tongue down the other side of her boot.

“Now the other one,” she said, sliding her left foot along the black floor. She rolled her hips forward, pressing her sex into the sofa to relieve the pressure building inside her. Hux crawled to the other side of her. Vastra inhaled sharply as the tip of his tongue made contact with the toe of her boot.  She opened her legs while Hux worked his way up her left boot at a snail’s pace.  Vastra slid her hand down the front of her body and rubbed the front of her black lace panties. Hux moaned, his cock stiffening once more. She moved the thin fabric to one side and set a slender brown finger to work on her clit. Hux sighed at the sight.

“See what you licking my boot does to me, General?” She asked, her breathing becoming uneven.

“Yes, Mistress,” Hux answered with a leer.

“You’re forgetting who’s in charge here, General,” she panted between moans. “You’re going to pay for that.” 

“Yes, Mistress. I’m sorry, Mistress,” he answered and turned his attention back to Vastra’s boot.

Vastra slipped her free hand inside of her tunic and rolled her nipple in between two of her fingers. Hux ran his tongue up and down her boot near her ankle. Vastra moaned as she slipped two fingers inside herself. Hux’s breath caught at the sight of her hips rolling and her fingers pumping inside her pussy. His cock twitched and throbbed as she bit down on her bottom lip. Vastra curled her fingers upwards, sounds of pleasure low in her throat as Hux lapped at an eyelet near the bottom of her boot.

“Stop. Now, touch yourself,” Vastra commanded breathlessly. Hux slid his slender hand up and down the length of his cock. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Vastra fucking her fingers. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and pumped rapidly. His breathing was hard and uneven.

“Don’t you dare come!” Vastra said with a glare. Hux stopped, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

“Look at me, General,” Vastra ordered. She moaned and quickened her pace--she was close.

“ _ Please _ , Mistress,” Hux implored, his cock throbbing. 

“Please What?” Vastra purred, rolling her hips faster.

“Please, Mistress. Let me come. I...I...I need to come. P...Please,”he begged.

Vastra fucked her fingers faster. “Come, General. Come for me,” she said as her hips bucked. Hux pumped himself three times and groaned out her name. He slumped over, spent, his head resting on his forearm.

“Good boy. ” Vastra took a deep breath, removed her fingers and adjusted her panties. Hux sighed contentedly stood up and began to dress. He watched Vastra smooth her tunic and roll her gloves up her arms. She grabbed her coat from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around herself, tying the belt as she made her way over to Hux who lingered next to her. He was buttoning his shirt. Vastra took a handful of hair at the back of his head and pulled. She ran her tongue up the side of his face. He smiled as she pushed him away from her.

“See you soon, General,” she called out over her shoulder.

He heard the click-clack of her boots grow faint. Hux sighed. He felt lighter, smiling as he put on his coat, already eager for their next meeting. 

 


End file.
